Future Kids
by DarkPrincess13014
Summary: Jimmy brings a new invention that shows your future child. It ends up meeting his future child and finds out who his future wife is and a big adventure through time and present. New chapter up! R
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day at Retroville. Ms Fowl's class was having show and tell again and as usual Jimmy has another invention to show.

"Next up Jimmy with another one of his ahh interesting invention," Ms Fowl says.

Jimmy pulls a very large machine in front of the room.

"For my show and tell project I brought the Child finder 5000," Jimmy announced proudly.

"HELLO!! What does it do nerdtron?!" Cindy said annoyingly holding her head up with her arm.

"Well Vortex! It shows your future child at your age," Jimmy explained.

"Now who would anyone like me to demonstrate on them," Jimmy asked but everyone just slunk down into their seats.

"Fine! I'll do it myself," Jimmy said in an annoying tone.

"All you do it put a DNA sample on the scanner and it will develop a scene of your future child," Jimmy explained.

Jimmy pulled a hair and put it on the scanner then on the monitor it started to develop a picture. It started to show a picture of three girls at a booth most likely at the candy bar.

"Wow," was all the kids could say once they saw the picture and surprised that it didn't explode or anything like that.

"Uhm… Jenny what are you doing," one of the girls said on the monitor.

"An invention," the girl said named Jenny said plainly.

"That's Neutron's daughter for you," Cindy said laughing with the rest of the class.

Jimmy turned around and jut glared and she just smiled back still laughing.

(On the monitor)

"So Jenny, what is it this time," one of the girls asked.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"You seem kind of down," the same girl said.

"It's nothing," Jenny said plainly.

"Oh please I've known you my whole life you might as well tell me what's wrong," one of the girls said.

(Back to the present)

"It's probably Neutron she is upset about!" Cindy said to the whole class.

"Or maybe it's your ugly face!" Jimmy yelled getting sick and tired of her insulting.

"What!?" Cindy yelled standing up to Jimmy.

"You little…" Voices on the monitor cut off Cindy.

"Did you hear something?" Jenny said looking around.

That was my first chapter I will update as soon as a can but I'm going to camp for a week but I will try to update before then so leave me a review please!! Emily


	2. Caught and Kidnapped

Thank you for everone who reviewed me you guys are the best!! I would like to say something to JimJamFan, i loved your story "The Semi Perfect Universe" it was awesome! Thanks again to everone who reviewed me! On with the story

A big ship landed in the candy bar on the screen and everyone in the present time started to pay attention to the monitor.

"What's going on!" several people said in the candy bar.

Yokians started to swarm out of the ship and all the kids were all confused of why egghead aliens were there. Jenny took a step closer to examine the yokians.

"Uhm not to be rude but who are you guys?" Jenny asked.

(The present)

"HOW DOES MY OWN DAUGHTER NOT KNOW WHO THEY ARE!" Jimmy yelled in frustration.

"Well she must not have that much knowledge then," Cindy said laughing again.

'Don't explode. Don't explode,' Jimmy kept thinking to himself.

The bell rang for the school saying it's the end of the school day.

"Thank you for the presentation Jimmy, class dismissed," Ms Fowl announced.

Jimmy turned the machine off and everyone started to storm for the door except for Cindy standing by Jimmy who is putting his invention aside.

"What do you want Vortex," Jimmy said not turning around to look at her.

"It's nothing, it's just that well aren't you worried what's going in the future," Cindy explained.

"Well kind of but I think if anything happens my older self can take care of it," Jimmy said slinging over his backpack on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Cindy asked.

"Yea but- wait a minute why are you talking to me anyway?" Jimmy asked realizing what he is doing and what Cindy was doing too.

"I was just curious you know- well actually wanted to talk to you," Cindy said looking down at her shoes.

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull on me," Jimmy asked stepping back from Cindy.

"Nothing, seriously I just want to talk," Cindy said.

"Okay fine just come to the lab at 5:00 tonight," Jimmy said.

"Thanks I better get going," Cindy, said about to walk towards the door.

"Me too," Jimmy said.

Jimmy and Cindy walk open the door and the hear this big thump and they see Libby, Carl, and Sheen on the ground.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jimmy asked helping them up.

"We were just ahh just laying around," Libby said laughing sheepishly.

"I thought we were ease dropping on Jimmy and Cindy though," Sheen said.

"Me too," Carl said.

"Guys!" Libby yelled at the dumb idiots as in Carl and Sheen. (Don't worry I love Carl and Sheen I'm not trying to be mean)

"Oh really?" Cindy said crossing her arms with Jimmy doing the same thing.

"No we weren't right guys?" Libby said laughing.

"No we were ease dropping," Sheen said plainly.

Jimmy and Cindy continued to stare them down with a death glare.

"We got to go," Carl said fast as Sheen and him ran out of the school.

"Libby can we talk," Cindy asked,

"Sure," Libby said following Cindy.

"I need to talk to Libby," Cindy said to Jimmy.

"It's okay see ya later Vortex," Jimmy said walking away.

Cindy and Libby go outside on the other side of the building so nobody can hear what they are talking about.

"Libby why were you listening to Neutron and me," Cindy asked plainly.

"I was just curious that my best friend was talking to her crush all by herself," Libby explained.

"Okay two things one I do not and I repeat do not have a crush on Neutron! The second thing if anything happened to me is my business not yours," Cindy explained.

"Okay if that's the way you want it then fine," Libby said walking away.

"Libby!" Cindy yelled but her best friend ignored her and kept walking.

"Oh man," Cindy said to herself walking away back to her house.

While Cindy was walking home she was talking to herself about Neutron.

'Why did I ask if I can come over! I'm so stupid! Maybe I can make up an excuse of why I wanted to. Oh who am I kidding I will just tell him, I mean how hard can it be,' Cindy thought to herself.

Without Cindy noticing a wormhole cam up right in front of her.

"What's that!" Cindy yelled when she was right in front of the wormhole.

"Your coming with me!" a voice yelled from inside the wormhole.

A mechanical hand came out and grabbed Cindy by the shirt as she yelled from terror from being pulled and the wormhole closed.

Cindy opened her eyes and notice it's a yokian who grabbed her.She looked around noticed she was being thrown into a force field chamber.The yokian left and she noticed that she was back inside the yokian palace like she was about a year ago.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from the other side of the chamber.

"Who are you?" Cindy asked the figure as she stepped closer.

As Cindy got closer she thought the person looked really familiar. Once she got closer she noticed whom it was. It was Neutron's daughter Jenny she saw in class!!

"Jenny?" Cindy asked in disbelief.

"How did you know my name?" Jenny asked.

Jenny got a little bit closer and noticed who it was immediately.

"Your Cindy from the past!" Jenny yelled.

"Oh my gosh," they both said still staring at each other with their mouths opened.

Thank you once again. I find out that i won't leave for camping until wednesday so I can put up chapter three before wednesday and if I can't i'm sorry i will then update as soon as i can. Review please and if you have any suggestions who want me to put in the story i would really appreciate it. Remember to review!! When you guys review tell me to read your stories so I can give you a review too! Thank you again, review!!

Emily


	3. Cindy and Jenny, mother and daughter?

Hey everyone!! thanks for all the reviews that i have been getting. On with the story!

"How did you get here?" Jenny said still staring at her in disbelief.

"I'm still not sure," Cindy said staring just as Jenny was doing to her.

"Okay tell me exactly what happened," Jenny said walking in circles.

"Well I was walking home from school not really paying attention where I was going and a wormhole started right in front of me then I heard a voice inside the wormhole and it said 'Your coming with me,' and it grabbed me and once I was inside the wormhole I noticed it was a yokian then I got thrown into here," Cindy explained.

"Okay I can believe that," Jenny said circling around still.

"So how did you get here anyway?" Cindy asked.

"I want to know something first," Jenny said who finally stopped pacing.

"What is that," Cindy said looking at her weird.

"How do you know my name in the first place your from the past you shouldn't even know who I am," Jenny said.

"Well Jimmy brought a invention for show and tell and it shows you're your future child and it showed you and we heard your name and I recognized you," Cindy explained.

"Oh so who's child did you search when did it," Jenny asked.

"Uh Neutron's who else's it would of showed up different if it was someone else's wouldn't?" Cindy asked.

"Well technically not if you got another person if would it would come up the same," Jenny explained sitting down on the ground.

"Wait a minute are saying that someone in my class is your mom?" Cindy said sitting next to her.

"Yea I guess you can say that," Jenny said looking down.

"Wow! Who is it!? I feel so bad for her! Who is it? you have to tell me so I can laugh in her face!" Cindy yelled jumping up to her feet.

Jenny didn't answer she just continued to look at the ground.

"Are you okay?" Cindy said sitting by her again.

"If I tell you will you give her a message for me?" Jenny said looking up at Cindy.

"Sure with my message saying sorry for rest of your life!" Cindy said laughing a little bit.

"Tell her to give him a chance and that he really cares about her more than she will ever know even in your time right now," Jenny said.

"Okay deal now tell me who it is," Cindy said eagerly.

"You," Jenny said plainly.

Cindy face turns into a frown then she started to laugh like crazy.

"At first I thought you said I was your mom," Cindy said still laughing.

"Cindy, I did," Jenny said.

Cindy face turns into a frown again and she screamed so loud it would hurt your eardrums.

(5 minutes later)

Cindy finally finished yelling and fell over.

"Are you okay? You yelled for a long time," Jenny said.

"I'm fine, it's just HAS THIS WORLD GONE MAD OR IS IT JUST ME!" Cindy yelled.

"It's just you," Jenny said standing up.

"This isn't happening," Cindy said pacing in circles.

"I wish too," Jenny said lying on the ground.

"So how did get here?" Cindy asked lying on the ground with her.

"Well it happened when I was at the Candy Bar and they came crashing down-" Jenny explained.

(Flashback)

"Uhm not to be rude but who are your guys?" Jenny asked.

"We are the yokians of yokus," Ooblar explained.

"Yokians? Why do you guys sound familiar?" Jenny said rubbing her chin looking at them.

"Oh so you must be Jenny," Ooblar said.

"How do you know who I am?" Jenny asked.

"Get her," Ooblar said simply.

Yokians started to swarm out of the ship while Jenny made a run for it out of the candy bar. Jenny continued to run she went down her street. She ran inside her house exhausted.

"Mom! Dad!" Jenny yelled but there was no answer.

She ran into her kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

Jenny,

Your mom and I went shopping. We will be back by dinnertime. Don't get into trouble like when you got into a fight with Kyle last time when we were gone.

Love,

Mom and Dad

"Oh man! And it was Kyle who started the fight," Jenny said panicking.

Then all of a sudden the door slammed open with the yokians entering. One of the yokians fired a force field bubble around Jenny and then she fell into a deep sleep.

(End of flash back)

"Then I woke up here," Jenny explained to Cindy.

"Some story," Cindy said.

"So do you know who these yokian people are," Jenny asked.

"Yes actually I know them very well," Cindy said looking outside the force field.

"Why did they go after me?" Jenny asked.

"Well Jimmy is the one who showed where earth was in the first place," Cindy explained.

"What!" Jenny yelled turning towards Cindy.

"Well they kidnapped every adult in Retroville and all the kids went after them to their home planet and when we got them back The king of Yokus, King Goobot, said we would get his revenge and they have tried before but I think he is attempting again," Cindy explained her story.

"Wow, he never told me this before," Jenny said slinking down to the floor looking down.

"Maybe he just wanted to protect you," Cindy said.

"Maybe," Jenny said still sounding a little upset.

"Oh no I just remembered something!" Cindy said standing up and running her hand through her hand.

"What is it?" Jenny asked going to Cindy's side.

"I'm supposed to meet Jimmy at 5:00 at his lab! Oh man!" Cindy said still walking in circles.

"Why were you going to his lab?" Jenny said smirking a little bit.

"Uhm- no reason," Cindy said turning red and looking at the ground.

"Sure it wasn't," Jenny said giggling a little bit.

"You don't give me that look you-" Cindy said but couldn't finish because the force was somehow deactivated.

"The king would like to speak to you two," the yokian guard said dragging them towards the king.

Jenny and Cindy start walking until they reached this giant dining room with a chandelier (or how ever you spell that) and everything else that's fancy.

"Hello Jenny, Cindy," a voice said from down the very long table.

The chair spinned around and showed that it was King Goobot!

"Goobot!" Cindy yelled in disbelief.

"Yes it's me, have a seat," King Goobot said.

Both Jenny and Cindy sat by each other to wait and see what he wanted out of them.

"What do you want from us!" Cindy yelled out not wanting to wait.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it? I got you so I can get to Neutron," Goobot explained.

"Which Neutron are you talking about?" Cindy asked.

"Both of them from your time and Jenny's," Goobot explained.

"You won't get away with this you know you will just fail like you did all the times before," Cindy said sitting up from her seat.

"Not this time since I have you two I can get anything I want out of them and you both know it," Goobot said circling the table.

"He's right," Jenny said just been loud enough to be heard.

"What!" Cindy yelled looking at Jenny.

"He has a point I mean think about it," Jenny said.

Cindy thought about it for a while and she had a point if she was in trouble Jimmy would help.

"Oh no," Cindy said.

"See? Now if you would excuse it's time to wait for their arrival, throw them back into the chamber,"

The guards thrown them back into the chamber and the force field came back on. It was silent for a few minutes then Cindy finally decided to speak up.

"Do you really think they'll come?" Cindy said breaking the silence.

"I know they will he's my dad and I trust him, and Jimmy loves you enough to save you no matter how embarrassing it is," Jenny said laughing a little bit.

"I hope your right," Cindy said looking into a distance.

That was chapter 3 for ya! I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter that much but don't worry it's going to get alot better. Trust me. Thank you to acosto perez jose, Freehugs41, JimJamFan, Amethyst Ocean, mrmuscle, and to noukina018 for leaving me a review for chapter 2. For people who reviews chapter 1 and didn't for chapter 2 i would appreciate it if you would read the rest of my chapters that i will put up soon. And by the way to noukina018 thanks for the advice on my chapters like i suggested, your awesome! I will try to update tomorrow if i can and if i can't then I'm sorry. Remember to review!! Oh and also if you still have some ideas for the story and i mean anything just tell me in your review. Thanks for reading and review!

Emily


	4. Cindy and Jenny's disappearance found!

Hello everyone!! here is chapter 4 like most of you wanted and if you didn't read chapter3 then read it!! okay here is chapter 4!

Back in Cindy's time it is 5:15 and Jimmy was still waiting for Cindy to show up.

"Where is she?" Jimmy asked himself.

Jimmy decided to go to her house to see what happened for if she just forgot. He came up to the door and rang the doorbell and Mrs. Vortex opened the door to see Jimmy.

"Hello Jimmy, is there something you want," Mrs. Vortex asked.

"Well I was wondering where Cindy was because she- uhm" Jimmy didn't want to answer cause it would seem kind of weird to say we were supposed to meet up in his lab.

"Yes?" Mrs. Vortex asked again.

"Well she said she would be home and I was just wondering where she was," Jimmy asked looking a little uncomfortable.

"She didn't even come home after school and I was getting a little worried myself," Mrs. Vortex said.

"Oh okay uhm I got to go Mrs. Vortex," Jimmy said running towards the street.

Mrs. Vortex just shrugged and closed the door as Jimmy ran down the street.

'Where would she be? It's unlike her to disappear like this. Maybe Libby knows,' Jimmy thought to himself.

Jimmy decided to go to Libby's house to see if she knew and maybe Cindy would be with her.

Jimmy came up to Libby's porch and knocked on the door and Libby answered to door.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" Libby asked very confused.

"I was wondering where Cindy was I mean she said she would be at my lab at five and she was late so I went to her house and her mom said she didn't even come home from school," Jimmy explained.

"Oh yea, I remember hearing you guys talking about that," Libby said nodding her head.

"Yea but it's weird she didn't show up," Jimmy said.

"I'm not sure this is unlike her she would probably tell me but since what happened at school I don't think she would," Libby said looking down at her feet a little bit.

"Uhm okay thanks but I think I better her," Jimmy said leaving.

Jimmy started to walk home until he ran into Carl and Sheen.

"Hey guys have you seen Cindy?" Jimmy asked.

"Uhm no we haven't why do you even care it's a good thing she's gone," Sheen said.

"Guys! Focus! Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Jimmy asked once again.

"Nope we got to go anyway," Carl said.

"Why?" Jimmy asked wondering what they are up to this time.

"Nothing!" Carl and Sheen both yelled at the same time running away too.

Jimmy sighed and decided to go home to figure this out. When he got back to his lab she still wasn't there.

"Where would she be?" Jimmy kept thinking to himself.

Then he had an idea.

"Maybe I could try to use my DNA tracker to find her," Jimmy thought.

Jimmy searched around till he found he found what he was looking for. He ran over to his chamber and inside was five huge metal boxes that each had a name on them. He went to one that said 'Cindy' on it and they others said 'Jimmy', 'Carl', 'Sheen', and 'Libby'.

He searched through the box and found what he was looking for, a long blonde piece of hair. The other contents in the box were her picture, extra pair of clothes with her N men clothes with the N men packet, and an album with Cindy in the front.

Jimmy took out the piece of hair then noticed something; a picture fell out of the album. It was a picture of them at the Friday the 13th dance. Jimmy smiled at the picture and he put the picture into his pocket. He got out of the chamber and put the hair into the DNA scanner. It started to say loading then it showed where she was.

"WHAT!? How did she get there!?" Jimmy yelled at the stop of his lungs.

"How in the world did she get into another time dimension?" Jimmy kept asking himself out loud.

"She might be in trouble, I better go after her," Jimmy said running over to his chrono arch.

"Let's see according to my DNA tracker she is 20 years into the future," Jimmy said to himself.

Jimmy set the chrono arch to 30 years into the future and stepping into the future.

Jimmy opened his eyes and found himself at a house in Retroville.

"Now to find where Cindy is," Jimmy said to him.

Before he could do anything else he saw a hovercraft park into a house's driveway. The people got out and Jimmy noticed that it was Cindy only older.

"It's Cindy and- ME!" Jimmy said a little too loud because then he saw the two of them turn around.

"Did you hear something?" older Cindy asked James.

"It was probably nothing," James responded.

Cindy and James went inside with grocery bags and Jimmy ran to a window to see what they are doing.

Jimmy kept watching them until they started to talk.

"Jenny!" James yelled but nothing happened.

"Cindy?" James yelled out.

"Yea," older Cindy said walking into the room.

"Have you seen Jenny?" James asked.

"No, actually I just checked her room and she wasn't in there," older Cindy said.

"Is she in the lab?" James asked.

"No," Cindy said again.

They walked into the living room until their TV started to buzz and King Goobot face appeared on the screen.

"Hello James," Goobot said.

"Goobot!" James and Cindy yelled.

"That's me and your probably wondering where Jenny is," Goobot said chuckling.

"What did you do with her!" James yelled.

"Don't worry she's fine for now, oh and by the way I have someone else too," Goobot said showing off is evil smile.

"Who?" older Cindy asked.

The screen changed to a security camera showing Jenny and Cindy in that force field chamber.

James, older Cindy, with younger Jimmy watching through the window both gasps as Goobot's face comes back on the screen.

"If you want to free them come up to Yokus if you don't well let's just say you will never see your daughter again! And Cindy will be erased from existing in your time," Goobot explained.

Then Goobot's face vanished on screen while James and older Cindy glance at each other then looks at the screen again.

"I guess we have no choice," older Cindy said.

"I guess your right, and I will have explaining to do also," James said standing up.

"Maybe I can help," a voice said from behind them.

James and older Cindy turn around to see Jimmy.

"Oh my gosh," James and older Cindy said once they saw Jimmy.

That was chapter 4 for ya! i hoped you liked it, i know i did. In this chapter i really liked the part when Jimmy was looking at Cindy's picture at that dance and if you haven't seen that episode it's when Jimmy trys to win over Cindy in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2 if you didn't know, but i really thought that part was sweet to have Jimmy keep that. I have some bad news though i won't be able to update until sunday or monday!! but don't worry i promise a chapter on sunday or monday or maybe even before that. I'm sorry it's soon forth of july and i will be busy. But watch out for my updates!! Thank you all my readers!! Remember to review so click the button below!!

Emily


	5. You're married to her of all people!

Here is chapter 5 to Future Kids!! Sorry it took so long i was on vacation. Here is chapter 5!!

"Jimmy, what are you doing here?" older Cindy asked.

"I came here looking for Cindy and I couldn't find her any where then I tracked her down at this time and after what Goobot said I know where to find her," Jimmy explained.

"Okay we better get going then," James, said about to stand up.

"Wait!" Jimmy yelled before they could do anything else.

"What is it?" James asked.

"Why does Goobot want with them?" Jimmy asked,

James and Cindy look at each other and sigh and sat down on their couch and they patted on the couch.

"Sit down we need to talk," Cindy said.

Jimmy was very confused of what they needed to talk to him.

"Well we think they want them for James's formula," Cindy explained.

"What formula?" Jimmy asked.

"It's a mixture of all the n men powers and the megolomanium it is very toxic and everyone of my enemies been trying to get there hands on it for a while now," James explained.

"WHAT!! If you mix those up they can cause weird and wild side effects," Jimmy yelled.

"We know that it was a mistake," James said.

"How did it happen," Jimmy asked.

"Two names Carl and Sheen," older Cindy said plainly.

"Oh, now it makes since," Jimmy said looking down.

Everyone thing went silent from then till Jimmy thought of something he should ask.

"So why do you think he took Cindy and just take Jenny?" Jimmy asked.

"Were not sure, we better get going though," James said standing up.

The three of them go outside to the back yard and they go into their garage and show the ship that they got from intergalactic showdown show.

"You still have this?" Jimmy asked in amazement.

"Of course we still have all the inventions that James made at your age," Cindy said.

They all go into the ship and leave for yokus. It was kind of quiet on the ship while James and Cindy monitored the ship and Jimmy thought to himself.

'This would have to be the weirdest adventure I have been on. I just wonder why Cindy has to be with him,' Jimmy thought.

Seeing James and Cindy whispering and seeing Cindy standing up and sitting by Jimmy in the back interrupted Jimmy.

"Hey," Cindy said.

"Hey," Jimmy said.

"So I think you've figured it out about me and James," Cindy said looking down.

"What do you mean you and James?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, I guess you haven't figured it out yet, well me and James are- uhm married," Cindy said still looking at the ground.

Jimmy starts to feel dizzy put then Cindy smacks him before he can fall into unconscious.

"How could this happen!?" Jimmy yelled getting up and pacing everywhere.

"You will understand what happens when you're older and trust me you might like the idea," Cindy explained.

"A good idea!? Are you out of you mind its Cindy!!" Jimmy yelled.

Cindy glares him down until Jimmy realizes what he said.

"No offense, but it's just so weird, eww!" Jimmy said.

"Don't worry you have time to think about it, we just thought we should tell you before anyone else does," Cindy said standing up and going back to the passenger seat next to James.

"Why Cindy!! Her of all the other girls in the world! I hope she hasn't found out…. yet,' Jimmy thought to himself.

James and Cindy stood up and sat by Jimmy and it stared to have a very awkward silence.

"Jimmy what do you think," Cindy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"You know what I mean, I know you guys don't get along now but things change and trust me you will be fine with the idea," James explained.

"I don't know," Jimmy said.

"We'll talk about that later we just want to make something clear when you meet Jenny," James said.

"Like what?" Jimmy asked.

"Well I know it's hard to believe but Jenny doesn't know that you are a genius," Cindy explained.

"WHAT!? How could she not know that I'm a genius," Jimmy asked yelling.

"Well I never told her because I don't want her to go through the childhood like I did," James explained.

"But you can't hide it forever," Jimmy said.

"I know, I will tell her at a good time," James said.

"I never wanted to hide it but James wanted to but I convinced him to tell her eventually," Cindy explained.

"Does that mean you don't do science anymore?" Jimmy asked.

"No I do, my job is being a scientist, I just tell her that my lab now is just somewhere I do my job," James said.

"How could you do this to her I know your me and I wouldn't do it but what made you not wanting to tell her?" Jimmy asked.

"We told you we don't want to put her in danger," James said.

"But if you were me wouldn't you want a exciting childhood and not a boring one," Jimmy explained.

"True but- well don't worry about it we will tell her at a good time," Cindy said.

"Okay," Jimmy said looking down.

"Well we'll be there soon and we better get back to controls," James said standing up with Cindy back to the controls.

About an hour later they arrived at Yokus near the palace and yokians were already waiting for them.

"We were expecting you," one of the yokian guards said leading them inside.

James, Cindy, and Jimmy get inside and get lead to the same dining room that Jenny and Cindy were in earlier. The three of them sit down and wait.

"Why exactly did we get sent into here?" Jimmy whispered to Cindy.

"I'm not sure, just be calm," Cindy whispered back.

The lights start to go dim and King Goobot steps into the light.

"Hello Neutrons," Goobot said sitting down at the front of the table.

"Give us back Jenny and Cindy now!!" James outbursted out loud.

"Don't worry about them….yet. You know what I want," Goobot said.

"I can't let you have that you could destroy everyone!" James yelled.

"Well of course. With those powers and control and I can do anything including destroying you once and for all!" Goobot said evilly laughing.

"I will never give you that formula!" James yelled again.

"Then say goodbye to your daughter and wife from the past!" Goobot yelled having a remote in his hand with a big red button on it.

"Once I push this button a nuclear explosion with start in the force field chamber where I have Jenny and Cindy," Goobot explained.

A screen came down from the ceiling and showed Jenny and Cindy in their force field chamber.

"Any last words," Goobot asked with his finger on the button.

James, Cindy and Jimmy look at each other and James opens his mouth say something.

That is chapter 5!! And again sorry about the wait. But i still got the chapter up. I would like say a huge thank you to noukina018 for all the ideas you gave me for my story and if anyone else has ideas just send me a private message and i will use them. I will have the next chapter up by friday or saturday, i will keep my promise this time!! Remember to Review!!

Emily


	6. Author's note

Author's note

Sorry for the readers who thought this was a chapter but this is just a note. I'm getting upset that I'm not getting that many reviews like I used to. I only got 4 reviews so far from chapter 5. If you guys want a new chapter I would appreciate I know that a couple of people read my story. That is all and if I get a few more reviews the new chapter will be up in about 2 days. That is all.

Emily


	7. Another author's note

Author's note

Hey readers. Sorry for you people who thought this was a new chapter but sorry. I want to say that a new chapter won't be up till 3 days to a week. I am so sorry but I have a little bit of writers block and I'm only done with half of it. But if you guys want me to put that up as a short chapter tell me in your review. But if you want a long chapter and wait a little longer then say that instead and if you guys have any ideas too tell me that also in your review or send a private message if you have any ideas. That is all and again SO sorry.

Emily


	8. Sacrificed

Hey readers!! i decided to put up another chapter even though none of you guys haven't said your opinions about the size of this chapter. I decided to do a short chapter but don't worry this will be the only short chapter so here is the next part to the story.

"Don't kill them….take it out on me," James said hanging his head.

"WHAT!?" Cindy and Jimmy yell at the top of there lungs.

"FINALLY CAN GET RID OF YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Goobt yelled evilly.

"You can't do this James!!" Cindy yelled.

"I have to if I want to save you guys with everyone else in the world I can't let him have that formula, we might as well give up me to save everyone else," James said.

"Come with me James," Goobot said about to walk out of the room.

"Just wait," James said.

James starts to walk towards Cindy and gives her and hugs and she hugs back. Jimmy decides to give them space so he steps back and looks the other way.

Cindy starts crying as they are still in their embrace. James holds her tight as if he was never going to let go. After about a minute he finally releases and he walks away with Goobot.

Cindy drops to her knees and starts to cry again and Jimmy goes to her side and pats her back.

"Everything will be fine," Jimmy said.

"No it won't!! I'm letting my own husband get killed because he is sacrificing himself for everyone else and I'm not doing anything about it!!" Cindy bawled out into words.

"He is doing this for your own good and for everyone else's, although I don't know I would do it for Cindy," Jimmy said.

Cindy glares him down and smacks him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Jimmy yelled rubbing his head.

"Well you deserved it!! you shouldn't talk that about her, who is me, like that especially who really cares about you," Cindy said.

"Her, care about me? Yea right," Jimmy said laughing a little bit.

"Think about it, you get married to her," Cindy said standing back up.

"So! That's my opinion in the future not now," Jimmy said crossing his arms.

King Goobot comes back in and starts yelling.

"He has escaped! Find him!" Goobot yelled.

Cindy and Jimmy's face lifted with joy when they heard that. Goobot hovered towards them and starting pointing into their chests.

"You know where he is!!" Goobot yelled in Jimmy's face.

"He doesn't know anything!! See!! You can never get rid of James!!" Cindy said stepping between Goobot and Jimmy.

"Then I'll take it out on you!" Goobot got said lifting her up by her shirt.

Cindy kicked Goobot off of her and Jimmy and Cindy made a run for it.

"Stop them!" Goobot yelled as they went down a hallway.

Cindy and Jimmy ran like there was no tomorrow down the hallway. They stopped when they reached a dead end.

"Quick! This way," Cindy whispered and went into a door with Jimmy following.

They got into the room and looked around and find out it was totally empty.

"Why would Goobot have an empty room?" Cindy asked looking around.

"Hello!!" a voice rang out in the room.

"Did you hear that?" Jimmy asked.

"Yea, what was that," Cindy said spinning around to find out who made that noise.

Jimmy looked around and saw something on the ground. He picked it up and gasped because he knew exactly what it was.

Cliffhanger!! But don't worry the next chapter will be up by tuesday or even earlier!! So thanks to all the readers who love this story!! REVIEW!!

Emily


	9. Found and Lost

Hey readers!! sorry i thought is was going to be ready on tuesday but it's now thursday but at least it's not any later!! now on with the story!!

"Oh my gosh," Jimmy said in a loud whisper as he picked up the object.

Jimmy examined the object and knew we was near Cindy and Jenny by the pearl in the mollusk because he just knew it was the same one he gave to her. Older Cindy came up behind him and smiles.

"So, I guess you know what it is?" Cindy asked still smiling.

Jimmy jumped about 3 feet when he heard her interrupting his thoughts.

"Well- uhm I- guess I kind of uhm- have a guess," Jimmy said hiding the mollusk behind his back.

"Come on, I know what it is," Cindy said crossing her arms.

"Okay, fine, you win! I just can't believe she kept it all this time, I would figure by now she would of burned and or thrown it away," Jimmy said still looking down at his hands with the mollusk in them.

"Well it tells you something," Cindy said.

"That she actually cares enough to keep it," Jimmy said.

"Exactly," Cindy said looking down at Jimmy.

Without knowing of Jimmy and older Cindy Jenny and Cindy's force field chamber was invisible and was in the same room as them and they heard every single word of what was going on.

'Oh no! I hope he doesn't know that I l- I mean, nevermind,' younger Cindy thought as she saw them talking.

"Cindy! We need to get their attention!" Jenny whispered.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Cindy asked in a harsh whisper.

Jenny started to think and she had an idea.

"MOM!!" Jenny screamed so loud that it would shatter your eardrum.

"Great idea," Cindy said rolling her eyes.

Older Cindy and Jimmy heard her yell and jumped from such a huge outburst.

"That sounded just like-" older Cindy said but got cut out by Jenny.

"ME AND CINDY ARE IN THIS ROOM!! GO TO YOUR RIGHT!!" Jenny yelled again.

Older Cindy started to walk towards the right until she fell over by a force.

"Jenny, are you right in front of me?!" older Cindy yelled.

"YEA!! NOW HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!?" Jenny yelled.

Older Cindy pulled up her sleeve (she is wearing a long sleeved your shirt if any of you were confused) and there was a watch on her wrist and she pointed it at where Jenny and Cindy were trapped and some kind of laser shot out and a few seconds later glass like material shot out everywhere and Jenny and Cindy were now visible to Jimmy and older Cindy and they were free too. Older Cindy and Jimmy ran over to them as fast as they could.

"Are you kids okay," Older Cindy said brushing off Jenny.

"We're fine mom," Jenny said in an annoyed tone like that ones when you get annoyed or your parents.

Jimmy and Cindy walk toward each other and Cindy was just looking at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things in the world and Jimmy was doing the same.

"So…how did this happen exactly?" Cindy asked awkwardly.

"Long story," Jimmy said plainly.

"Oh," Cindy said looking down at her shoes again.

Jimmy remembers the mollusk and thought she would like it back.

"Uhm…here I think this is yours," Jimmy said handing her the mollusk.

Cindy put on a slight smile and took it from his hands and out of nowhere she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Jimmy was really confused at first but decided to hug back. The stayed like that for about 20 seconds until something or at least someone interrupted them.

"Hello! But I think we have a situation here," older Cindy yelled.

Jimmy and Cindy release and start blushing like crazy.

"So what's going on exactly?" Cindy asked.

"We have to explain later, but we need to find James," older Cindy said running towards the door.

"Wait, what happened to him?" Jenny asked grabbing her mom's hand before she could leave the room.

"Well he was sacrificing himself to have you guys free and-" older Cindy explained but got interrupted.

"WHAT!?" Jenny and Cindy yelled in unison.

"Don't worry! He escaped and he is probably looking for us right now," older Cindy explained again.

"Oh good," Jenny said pushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"We better go find him," older Cindy said walking towards the door with the others following her.

They start to walk down the way that they came from and while they were almost at the door they came from they noticed something…

Jimmy and Cindy are missing!! (younger Cindy if you guys didn't know)

CLIFFHANGER!! i love doing those to make you guys want to read on!! I love you guys you read my story you guys are awesome!! By the way i just want to say something about 2 of my favorite stories, So Contagiously (i think it's spelled that way) and The Green Eyed Monster. I absolutely love those stories don't you guys?? and they havent updated in like forever!! i love those stories and they are toturing me and i bet some other people too. Well i just wanted to say that cause it's true!! they need to update!! who else agrees with me!? sorry i had way too much sugar today. I have some bad news though. I'm going to be totally busy for the next two weeks!! i know terrible and i don't think i can do another chapter till then so it will be a little bit of a wait cause next week i'm going to the state fair in columbus in ohio and the next week a huge basketball thing so yea sorry but in two weeks look for my update!! Rember to review!!

Emily


End file.
